Street Lights
by SheWolfSwift
Summary: He wasn't fast enough. The boy she once knew, who could break the sound barrier in his sneakers, was gone. Taken away in a flash.  How ironic.


**Hey guys. *ducks underneath the desk* Sorry about not updating in a while…. I know this is a really lame excuse but I've been really busy. *Dodges flying objects* Ok fine, I know that no writer wants to ever admit this but I also may have lost the tiny bits of creativity I had left, until a few days ago, but the weird thing was that I really wanted to write something. Anything. **

**So I watched the last episode of Season 2 of Young Justice (I cried a waterfall, what a way to get inspiration, I'm such a terrible person) and BAM, inspiration strikes head - on. And just saying, I am royally peeved off that there is no season 3, but everyone is so I guess I should just go get my sleeping bag and go lay siege outside of the producers houses until we get another season or more which would be wonderful (anyone want to join me?).**

**Anyways, I'll just continue my rant somewhere else so that you guys can read onwards. And I promise to get my other story, Insignia, finished ASAP. So, on with Street Lights!**

**P.S. I have plenty more ideas for future stories to come, so please don't give up on me just yet!**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own anything, its just me and my imagination.**

_**~Wolf**_

**- Page Break - **

Blonde hair pooled at Artemis' neck as she gazed out across the skyline of Central City, deep in thought. Her hair glittered in the evening light, glowing, almost. The sun had just gone behind the distant horizon and lights within suburban homes and more distinct. The street lights began to flicker to life ready for the residents evening routines. These people were completely oblivious to the outside world around them. They defiantly didn't know what happened only hours earlier. She had lost a hero, Central - No. The World lost a hero.

A true hero.

A hero who gave his life to let Earth see another day. A hero who had reached his limits and still pushed on.

Artemis looked away from the window. She couldn't do this, not now. Probably not ever, yet here she was.

She didn't know what to think. Everything was gone. Every thought, every memory. Everything that wasn't relevant to Wally simply vanished from her mind. Flashes from memories lit her mind and his voice echoed within her skull.

She could almost see his face, with that usually smug grin plastered on his face when he knew that he had made her flustered, yet she couldn't help herself, he would just look so cute. Artemis half expected him to walk straight through the front door, with an exhausted stature. His face would light up in joy when he saw her, with a glint of mischievousness and wrap his arms around her waist, encircling her in his embrace, and he would shower her lips, cheeks and neck with small kisses. Not as an intimate gesture, but that became routine for them, just like those street lights outside, which were almost now alive with light. Artemis' gaze followed the light drifting from the source, a single bulb, and the small rays of light which were cast from it.

She pulled herself out of her ever sweet daydream, after all, that's all it ever will be now. She saw the Reach technology that took him away. He wasn't fast enough. The boy she once knew, who could break the sound barrier in his sneakers, was gone. Taken away in a flash.

How ironic.

He dreamed of becoming The Flash. Central City's Protector from evil, all while delivering witty comebacks and punches to foes of all genres. He would be like a shinning knight, a very fast shinning knight which would come to the aid of Central City and the whole world.

She smiled gently at the thought, and looked down at her left hand. She didn't realize that she had been playing with the engagement ring that hugged her ring finger. It seemed stupid now. She can't even marry the one that she loves anymore. Artemis clenched her eyes shut, tears were threatening to spill. In her whole life, she finally finds someone who loves her because, well, because she's herself, apart from her mother of course, and maybe even Jade… never mind.

A short, sharp knocking snapped her from her train of thought. Artemis cleared away the tears that had finally won, and walked slowly to the door and turned the knob.

There standing in the rays of the street lights, was none other than Wally West, with tears brimming in his eyes and small smile.

**- Page Break - **

**So I wanted to leave the ending open because I don't trust myself and knowing me quite well, I'd probably stuff it up. I wanted you, the reader, to figure out or come to your own conclusion on how he came back or if he ever left. **

**Anyways, that was probably one of the saddest things I have ever written. **

**Please Review and or Follow :)**


End file.
